new kid?
by pepperonyluverlol
Summary: there is a new girl on the young justice team... is she really as useless as everyone thinks?  robinxzatanna and wallyxartemis
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is a bit of robinxzatanna and wallyxartemis... i didn't know what i should put it as so im gonna put it as robinxzatanna since i love robin. and i dont own young justice i dont own any of the characters except for jennifer.**

_'i was cut off? how could they cut me off? im part of the team as much as robin and aqualad! so what are they hiding?'_

i decided i would do a little snooping i snuck into the file room and started rummaging through there until he found what he was looking for. a file with the word **torch **in the corner when he opended it he found...

_Real Name: jennifer storm/ tory greyson_

_Hero/sidekick Name: torch_

_Nickname: Jenny_

_Age: 13_**(but younger then Robin by a few months)**

hieght: 5 ft 6 **_(2 inches shorter than robin)_**

_Hair Color/Length/Style: Bright blonde long hair usually in a braid with bangs cut across the front_

_Eyes: A piercing clear blue_

_Skin: pale because she can't tan because her skin doesn't react to heat_

_Power (if any): generates fire, and with that she can shoot flames from her hands and fly and much like superman can melt something (or someone) with a look_

_Abilities: being mostly raised by lex luthor , she was trained in hand to hand combat, technological scienece, and even firearms. Her gymnastic skills seem to catch a certain Boy Wonder's eye.**(Sorry, had to add that. ;D)**_

_Civvie Clothes: she always wears either red, yellow or orange with jeans and fire proof sneakers **(designed by batman)**_

_Hero Clothes: she wears a blue one peace suit **(also designed by the bat)** that she can't burn off **(learned that mistake)**_

_Personality: Strong, sassy, smart, hiper._

_Mentor: None. Yet she has trained with superman, batman, black canary and martian manhunter._

_Weakness (weakness'): anywhere cold her powers either stop working or she becomes stiff and can't move depending on how cold it is_

_History: her mother and father were in love when her mother became pregnant she left her father and ran away, when she was 4 months old her mother passed away from cancer, ever since Jenny has blamed herself. When she was 3 years old she burnt down 7 orphanages in 6 months. Lex luthor heard about her 'abilities' and adopted her, he trained her into the fighter that she is today, on her 13th birthday lex made her go up against superman she was beating him when in the middle of the fight she brakes down and starts crying, she leaves superman and flies away, after that the league had there eye on her. About a month later lex has her attack Bruce Wayne, she's about to kill dick greyson when she stops using her powers and runs over and hugs him while crying on his shoulder... She then moves into Wayne manor for a couple months to hide from luthor, for those couple months she becomes Tory greyson._

"DUDE!" i quickly turned around to see robin standing there "what are you doing?" he yelled "i'm you know... reading." i said "who's jennifer storm?"

"nobody" he lied as he shoved me out of the room. "if you don't tell me... i'll tell artemis." i thretened "no you cant tell artemis! she'll want to know. fine. her name right now is tory, she's pretending to be my sister so she can hide from her adopted father." "lex luthor?" "yes." "she might be joining the team." "why?" "because shes really a good person, she just needs a chance."

**so what do you think? should i keep going? review please! i will probably get her to fix up people... so yea. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**robin is too cute in this chapter, just sayin.**

**robins POV**

"god wally's so annoying sometimes!" i thought to myself as i walked away from him.

"who's wally? and why is he so annoying?" a female voice said from behind me

i turned around to see a girl wearing a orange and yellow sun dress with long blond hair braided down the back smiling at me.

"hey tor- what are you doing here!" i asked "i dont know... a tall man with blond hair wearing a weird green outfit brought me here." she said

"green arrow?"

"yea! i always get him confused with the other green ones"

"green lantern?"

"yea and martian man hunter"

"that's nice, so what's up?"

"nothin', your friend artemis you introduced me to at school is really nice. i feel like we have alot in common."

"yea, you do."

"could the team please come meet in the breifing room." batman said over the speakers

"yay! my first breifing!" tory said excitedly

"well actually it's not really a breifing it's more of an introduction" i tried to explain

"an introduction for who?" she asked

"you! so you better get you costume on."

"really! im so excited!"

"okay ill see you in the breifing room."

"okay see ya" she said as she walked down the hall to her guest room

**in the breifing room/tory's POV**

"okay team, i would like to introduce a new member of young justice." batman said in his monotone voice "this is torch"

"or tory either one works" i said walking in "hey robby!"

"hey tory, this is wally, megan, artemis, connor, kaldur and z-zatanna."

'why did he stutter when he said zatanna? does he like her? oh my gosh! he does! he smiled that goofy grin ive only seen once and that was on wally and right after robin told me how wally likes artemis!'

"hello tory!" wally said kissing my hand i blushed and he jumped back and fell on the floor "she's hot!"

"wally! dont be rude!" artemis yelled "na, it's kay" i reassured her "i am hot" i said as i stepped back and engulfed my body in fire causing wally to scream. robin and zatanna started laughing then robin stopped laughing and watched zatanna as she was giggling, when she stopped she looked up at robin with a questioning look, robin blushed. i made the fire dissapear and i went and stood with them to releive some tension.

"here, we'll give you a tour of the cave!" megan said

"well, i was hoping i could do a little sparring with kaldur" i said

everyone looked at kaldur.

"ok." he shrugged

**training room**

"fail kid flash" the computer voice said

"this is fun" i giggled

"impressive you beat the whole team without using your powers" zatanna said obviously amused

i giggled "thanks!"

"ugh, and wearing a sundress" wally sighed

"dude! you didnt even put up much of a fight"

"i-i was distracted." he lied 'but i dont think he was lieing when we were fighting (which was not very long) he kept glancing over at artemis. so wally likes artemis and robin likes zatanna! and i know exactly how to get them together!'

**thanks again too jenniferhudsonfan33 who is basically the only person who reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! If only...**

"hey Robby!" I said running up behind him.

"hey Tory, what's up?" he said stopping in the middle of the hall

"do you like Zatanna?" I asked

"no, and even if I did she doesn't like me back." he said

"so you do?"

"maybe?"

"maybe always means yes, if you meant no you would have said it"

"fine! I like Zatanna!" he frowned

"what's wrong?"

"she doesn't like me back."

"I doubt it."

"you doubt what?" Zatanna said walking in the room.

I had to think fast.

"that robins not a cutie!" I said

"what?" robin and zee said simultaneously

"yea he's the hottest guy, ever!" I said "don't you think zee?"

"um.." she trailed off

"don't answer that." robin said

"why not?" I asked "you are friends"

I turned to robin and grabbed his head and kissed him for a good 30 seconds, then we parted and he stood there in aw.

"see if I can kiss robin and it mean nothing, you can call him hot and still be friends." I explained to Zatanna

"well I guess he is kinda cute." Zatanna said

"you do?" he asked

"yea." she nodded

"well I think your pretty" he said still a little dazed

"in fact" I said "he thinks your the prettiest girl he's ever seen."

"really?" she asked looking at him

"well..." he trailed off

She giggled and jumped on him she had her hands around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"what are you doing?" he asked

"what I've wanted to do for the longest time." she giggled again and kissed him.

/\/\/\robins POV/\/\/\

She was kissing me!

I decided to kiss her back... Duh.

I heard footsteps and figured it was Tory walking away... It wasn't.

"woah! What's going on here?" the voice said.

We parted.

"Wally! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled

"apparently interrupting something." he said

I put Zatanna down.

"go away." I said

"fine, but when Zatanna gets pregnant, don't blame me." Wally said.

/\/\/\Zatanna's POV/\/\/\

Robins face flushed.

"Wally it's fine, I'm not gonna get pregnant yet." I said giggling.

Both the boys looked at me, at first there faces were completely surprised, then Wally's had a look of pure amusement and robins had turned a darker shade of red, if that was possible.

"awkward." Tory said from behind Wally.

She was still here?

"it's completely awkward, that's why you two should leave please." robin said pleading

"aha! No silly, not awkward for you, awkward for Wally." Tory said

"what? Why?" all 3 of us said simultaneously looking at Tory confused.

"because, robins getting more action than wally could ever get." Tory said with a creepy grin that would scare the joker.

Robin and I started to laugh, now it was Wally's turn to blush.

"I could get any girl I wanted!" he yelled

"well who do you want?" Tory asked

"no one ive ever met is good enough for the wall-man!" he said puffing up his chest

"Zatanna?" Tory asked

"htrut eht em llet!" I said

"Artemis!" Wally yelled so loud somewhere down the hall Connor was making out with Megan and smiled.

"what baywatch?" Artemis yelled walking down the hall.

"nothing!" he yelled

"Zatanna?"

"no no no no stop talking!" he covered up my mouth.

I glared at him got up and grabbed his wrist flipping him onto his back.

"hturt eht em llet" I spoke

"I love you Artemis!" Wally blurted imidiately after he said it he covered his mouth.

**Sorry if you didn't like it I didn't like it much either tell me what you think... Oh, and if you have good idea or want to adopt this story let me know! Pm or review whatever floats your boat.**


End file.
